


Recovery

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [56]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Implied Torture, Implied experimentation, Scars, Werewolf!Jims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: “They’ve been running tests on us.” and “We just want to go home.” with Wilford and Werewolf!JimsRequested on Tumblr by NighmarejasmineDark's Reaction to the Werewolf!JimsRequested on Tumblr by NightmarejasmineOther Ego Reactions to the Werewolf!JimsRequested on Tumblr by Nightmarejasmine
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 22





	Recovery

Wilford finds them in a cage, barely big enough to fit one grown man, let alone two. They’re huddled together in the back, pressed so tightly against the bars farthest away from the front that the impressions are left in their skin. Dirty and shivering, Wilford doesn’t remember the last time he felt anger like this, but then again, he doesn’t remember a lot of things. He does remember when the Jims disappeared, and he remembers the people he shot indiscriminately in the hallway behind him. Watching the red bloom against their pristine white coats is even more satisfying now, as he shoots the lock off of the cage and prepares for the Jims. They come scrambling out on all fours, only a pair of dirty boxers each to keep their dignity and latch onto him on either side tightly. Their tails wag for what has to be the first time since they vanished, and Wilford drops his gun so that he can put each hand on one head and rub carefully between their flat ears. 

“It’s alright boys, it’s alright, it’s gonna be okay.” 

“Th-they were running tests on us,” RJ whimpers into Wilford’s neck, one hand holding tight onto his suspender strap while the other digs into Wilford’s back by his shoulder. He runs his hand down to clasp at the back of the pup’s neck, not tight but firm, and physically feels RJ begin to relax. 

“We just wanna go home,” CJ whines on his other side, head resting on Wilford’s shoulder, much more limp and out of energy. Wilford wraps his arm around him to keep him from sliding to the floor, letting the other werewolf snuggle into his side with an exhausted but content sigh. 

“We’re goin’ home. We’re goin’ home and you boys are getting a bath and a meal and a look over from Doc, okay?” 

They both nod slowly, ears beginning to perk up a bit, and Wilford scowls at the cage and their state of undress. There isn’t much he can do about that now, but Bim is in the car waiting impatiently with extra blankets in the back, which will have to do for now. RJ reluctantly backs up, briefly letting go of Wilford but attaching himself to the back of Wilford’s suspenders the moment he’s turned around. CJ goes willingly into Wilford’s arms, wrapping his own around Wilford’s neck and watching his brother sleepily as they begin the trek out of the facility and back home. 

* * *

The Jims don’t see Dark until after Wilford bathes them. 

He comes into the bathroom with his arms full of fresh clean towels, still warm from the dryer. He gets down on his knees next to Wilford, rolls up his sleeves, and begins to dry CJ off. The demon remains quiet when both twins shake themselves off and spray water all over his dress shirt. He doesn’t comment on the new scars across their bodies or their still healing wounds. His aura pitches occasionally, his eyes scrunching into a glare as they rake over their skinny ribs and shaking limbs, but not a word passes his lips. The silence is more unnerving than anything, and the twins have their tails tucked and ears flattened by the time the towels are all wet and Wilford leaves to get them new clothes. 

It is then, when they are alone, that Dark’s aura descends upon them. The pups yelp, terrified, but the shadows are gentle even if they are cold. The sting of their cuts and the aches of their bruises begins to diminish little by little, until the twins feel nothing but the deep exhaustion in their bones. It is easy for the aura to pull them to Dark then, wrapping them in the still semi-warm towels and letting them burrow into his sides. He puts his hands on their heads and scratches gently at their ears, and the twins finally let their heavy eyes close. 

“Go back to sleep,” Dark’s layered voice says to them, soft as a whisper, but getting deeper. The ringing of his aura pitches higher, shaking the mirror over the sink, and the Jims know they should be scared but they’re not. 

“I will handle this,” the demon swears, with all the rage that two broken revengeful corrupted souls can possess, and the Jims drift off to sleep. 

Wilford returns to find the Jims cradled in shadows, and Dark nowhere to be found.

* * *

Dr. Iplier sees them first to tend to their wounds. He gives Wilford a lengthy list of instructions but doesn’t stick around after that. When he gets back to his office, he closes the door and updates the Jims’ sparse medical file. He stays in work mode for as long as he can, and when he finally puts the file down the emotions wash over him in crashing waves. Iplier scrambles to get back to work before it crushes him. He will deal with these feelings later, in the privacy of his own room. He isn’t particularly close to the Jims, but he understands the physical evidence the most. Every cut, every needle prick, every bruise- the doctor knows what they went through in grave detail. And as much as he can help the physical pain, he is helpless to do anything about the mental pain.

Bim doesn’t leave the Jims after they come home. Once Wilford brings them to bed, Bim is there to take his place. He piles them with blankets and pillows and he takes over the medical care when he can. If the Jims are hungry he gets them food. If the Jims want something, he fetches it for them. Bim does all he can for the Jims to help them recover, and much like Iplier, he does it to keep his feelings at bay. As long as he’s busy helping the Jims, he won’t think about how angry he is, about how guilty he is that he didn’t go after them himself. 

The Host shows up once to bring them a stack of books. Besides his typical narrations, he doesn’t say anything else. He provides them with entertainment and then returns to his room. That night, when the clock strikes three, the Host goes live on air and begins to narrate. He weaves a tale about a head scientist that just escaped a horrible invasion of their lab. They see shadows in the corner of their eyes and a ringing builds in their head until it is too much to handle. For hours the Host describes the scientist’s torment, the gnawing insanity that rapidly consumes them until they destroy all of their years of research and work and take their own life. After the Host goes off the air, he prepares two cups of tea and pulls up an empty chair, sipping quietly with blood staining his cheeks as he waits for the shadow. 

Bing picks up the slack in the studio and the Googles beef up the security in the building. The Silver Shepeard tracks down as many leads as he can, finding any and all allies of the company that took the Jims, with some help from Ed Edgar’s business connections. Yan does his research, and he teaches Bim how to properly brush the Jims’ ears and tails. Eric knits them big warm sweaters.

Very little is actually said about the Jims’ absence. They try to move the twins on from the trauma as quickly as possible. But they all do something, and their actions speak louder than words. 


End file.
